


新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！~クマ注意報編~

by RunningVanilla



Series: 新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！ [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Series: 新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836157





	新参兵FB777と隊長eoheohの遊星紀行！~クマ注意報編~

表面温度在20摄氏度前后、大气压与地球相当、含氧量22％，存在液态水与强度适中磁场的这颗类地行星要叫人类忆起自己美丽的母星实在是轻而易举。

除了紫色的天空看起来像毒沼。银河科学探险协会地球分会旗下宜居行星探险一组（目前负责阿蒙森星系方面）非直属独立探险队队员、代号FB777的人类男性如是想着，从离地60公分高的大块岩石上跃下，吉拿棒的残渣和肉桂糖粉随着这个动作缓缓飘落，掉进没过他脚踝的柔软的——隔着靴子感受不到所以才多跳了几下以确认无误，绝非因为这个星球的重力比地球小上些、可以蹦得更高——茂盛绿草中。

他将抱在怀中的头盔重新戴上，通讯界面的小小绿点显示他的搭档此刻在线。FB打开卫星地图，查看到对方正在不远处的河道附近。他们这支小队统共只有两个人，谁负责采样都是由猜拳决定，而FB成功地在今天将自己败多胜少的战绩刷新成两边等值。他哼着昨夜想到的曲调接通无线电：“队长——差不多该走啦——”

好似没睡醒般低低的男性声音很快给了他答复：“好吵。知道、呜哦？！”

“队长！”FB立时就要赴往河道方位，还未等他迈开几步，对方的声音便再度传出：“疼疼疼、这什么……水草？”

似乎只是被绊了一跤。倚靠在一旁生长着的巨大兰花状植物根部，FB安下心来：“我还以为是遇到袭击咧。啊、需要‘健先生导航’吗？”

“FB。”

“到——怎么啦？”

“跑起来。”

“诶？”

“有大家伙要来了、快往飞船的方向逃！”

即使语音已经过自动调整以便听清，FB还是从中听出了不稳的气音。毫不迟疑地、他转身飞奔。绕过方才休息时充作躺椅的石块、踏过几朵类裸子植物的小花，他的视线余光捕捉到一抹亮白。与他身着同样制式服装的某个人类同样正朝着飞船跑来，而在他的身后……

目测体长接近4米的巨大跖行生物穷追不舍，头部生有颜色漆黑、像是耗牛那样的角，上面还缠着不少像是水草的条状物。被深褐色长毛覆盖的六肢粗壮有力，脚掌上锋芒毕露的利爪每次扬起都带出泥土与部分植物——事前收到的资料上可完全没提到这片区域还存在这种东西啊！

FB发出无声地哀嚎。好在飞船已经近在跟前，他向前一滚，翻入飞船。由于他的星际飞船驾驶证在两天前到期且尚未更换，此刻他所能做的事情只有一件：抄起支在门旁的枪械、支援“船长”。

子弹仿佛被那庞然大物的厚厚毛发吸入，它的动作居然没有半点受到影响。FB手中停顿，视线下移到枪身上。关于他手上的这把精确射手步枪，协会下发的《行星探索手册》第139页“关于武器”节第二段中是这样进行说明的：

・使用7.62x39毫米亚音速弹（另有同规格超压穿甲弹）

・有效射程600米，最大射程1500米

・弹匣容量20发（所有配备枪支可通用）

……

悲鸣响彻在一直未切断的通讯频道中：“eoheoh你这家伙为什么装的是手枪子弹啊啊啊！”

他摸向自己身上放备用弹匣的口袋，只有透明的塑料包装袋，贴在边角的粘纸上还写着“加热更美味”。他悲愤地将之抛开，侧身贴住门框。下个瞬间，头发乱糟糟的男性飞身扑入舱内：“喂、想办法拖住那玩意！”丢下这么句话，他径直去往驾驶室。

“不行不行不行不行别强人所难啊！是说你快把门关上！”

“说什么蠢话、我的刀可是被它的爪子扎了个洞！”

“真假？！”

FB蹲下身重新端起枪。队长、eoheoh，是个危机时候反而会笑出来的人。那无法抑制笑意故而打颤的声音充分证明了他们此刻确实碰上了最糟糕的情况：这艘飞船不是要报修就是要报废。

“可恶、私下安装烤箱要是被司令官知道了会被没收的啊！”

“是那个问题吗？！”

FB扣动扳机。得益于怪物已将他视作新的目标而面朝此处，这一枪正中它网球大小的单眼，然而那蛮横的姿态没有丝毫改变。

“什！”

这伪眼也太像真货了、莫非它连眼睛都藏在那身刚毛里吗？！绝非笨重的怪物气势汹汹，带着股腥气就要撞向他。此时飞船轻轻一晃，终于缓缓升空。

“FB退后！要关门了！”

在eoheoh的呼声和逐渐下降的舱门中他向后挪动，连开两枪。怪物吃痛发出大叫，已经探出的巨掌缩了回去捂住那只伪眼。宇宙飞船趁此机会上升到了它无法触及的高度。

FB望着它的那副样子，从喉咙里挤出声音笑道：“嘿嘿、抱歉啊大雄，这艘飞船只能载两个人！”罢了，几乎是瘫倒在金属地坪上长呼出一口气。不愧是连着三发都打在同一处，子弹怎么也该钻入血肉当中了。他擦了擦被吓出的冷汗，一片阴影投下，是eoheoh蹲在他旁边：“干得漂亮！”FB跟他拳头碰拳头，看着对方那张压根没有狼狈神色的帅脸问到：

“你头盔呢？”

“喂熊了。”

“怎么看都不是熊！话说、这飞船一切正常？”

“托你的福。”

“哈——太好了。”

“KIKKUN不会生气吧，那天装烤箱他不是还来帮忙了吗。”

“提示，这艘飞船跟我们一样是借给探险协会的东西。”

eoheoh一滞：“关于装烤箱这事我是持反对态度的。”

“那冷冻吉拿棒你也吃了好吧！”

FB立刻用枪托去敲他的脚，可惜eoheoh反应奇快，站起身来让他砸了个空。

“这家伙……居然、躲开了？”

“啊！所以认证信息上才会是F91吗。”

“请不要污蔑あろま老师——那是你自己没有改——我会告状的！”

“真的吗，你私下改装飞船这事被我捅出去也没所谓吗？”

FB不禁想为仍能听见的那逐渐式微的咆哮和声。


End file.
